


Supernatural; This is Gospel

by DoctorsBadWolf



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsBadWolf/pseuds/DoctorsBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After I heard the acoustic version of "This is gospel," all I could think about is how much it sounds like Sam!"</p><p>Sam is tired of the hunter life, he's always been tired of it. Now that John's back, Sam doesn't feel the need to stay. But how will he tell Dean and his Father that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural; This is Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/jO2_3pVd5k0

**Sam's POV**

 

We finally got dad back, all I could think about was going back to college. Just running away wouldn't be enough. Dean and Dad won't let me go that easily, knowing I've been having those dreams. I'm already the family disgrace. Apparently we where scoping out a haunting, in a very fancy party.

The sign on the window read, "HELP WANTED, WAITERS, PIANIST,"

"Looks like we get to be waiters," Dean chuckled. "I'm sorry are you guys interested in being help?" A man asked.

"I'm sorry but we only have two opening for waiters, any of you play piano?" Before Dean could say no, I spoke up.

"Yes, I can. So I'm guessing there's auditions,"

"Yes, but you're are only other person to do it. So I would love to hear what you could do. Stop by at 3:45 in the afternoon. I would be happy to see what you could play," he explained.

"Alright thank you sir," I praise. Walking back to the car.

"Sammy you don't play piano, do you?" Dean asked, as both Dad and him stared.

"Yea, not like you guys would care anyway." I retort, hoping into the back seat.

"Sam don't talk like that, you know we care. But things get in the way, sympathy is a weakness with us," John pointed out. We drove back to the motel, as I took the Impala back to the house. It was time for the audition, and I was ready.

"Sam, I'm glad you're here. What will you be playing for us today?" The man asked, who I soon found out was named Tom.

 

"I will be playing Mozart's Moonlight Sonata," I announce as he motioned towards the piano. It was breathtaking. A huge porcelain piano, as the keys nearly radiated. Carefully I sit, playing the keys, my eyes shut. As I drifted into serenity, loosing myself to the magic that I was producing.

"Sam needless to say you're fantastic! You're hired," Tom grinned, shaking my hand.

"Also I just need one song that you have to sing. Anything of your choice, just make sure its appropriate. You will be needing a white tuxedo,"

"Yes sir, thank you," I smile. Walking back to the impala, being careful or Dean would kill me. Pulling into the motel, I smiled happily. I knew what I was going to do, and exactly how I would do it. "I got the job," I announce as I walked through the door.

"So you really can play piano?" Dean asks again in disbelief. Smirk apparent on his face. As I gave a classic bitch face, and nodded. "Don't you guys have to go be waiters, you'll need white tuxes, I have to go pick mine up later." I point out.

-

Finally it was time for the party, quickly I got myself ready. As we drove in silence back to Tom's estate.

"You ready piano boy?" Dean chuckles, as I simply nod. Quickly I got to my spot, as I knew what I was going to do. Tom gave me my Que. Knowing I was doing my own song first. As my eyes shut tightly, as my fingers longed for the keys. Then I began to play, my mouth aching. As I began to let it out.

 ** _"This is gospel for the fallen ones; Locked away in permanent slumber; Assembling their philosophies; From pieces of broken memories,"_** The whole room, I could hear them stop. Some clapped, as I was to afraid to open my eyes. But I would kill to see Dean's and John's faces.

 _ **"Their gnashing teeth, and criminal tongues; Conspire against the odds; But they haven't seen the best of us yet,"**_ I lost myself into the keys, as my mind was set on doing this. I had my own future, not one chosen for me to follow. I won't be someones prophecy, I will be my own.

 ** _"If you love me, let me go; These words are knives and often leave scars; The fear of falling apart; Truth be told, I never was yours; The fear of falling apart,"_** I was mortified, but yet so accomplished with myself. They needed to hear this, and hopefully they knew what I meant.

 _ **"This is gospel for the vagabonds; Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards; Confessing their apostasies; Led away by imperfect impostors;"**_ The crowd was cheering and clapping, waiting for more of a show. What if Dad and Dean weren't even listening? Just taking care of the ghost, the thought made a single tear slip down my face.

 _ **"Don't try to sleep through the end of the world; And bury me alive; 'Cause I won't give up a fight,"** _ My breathes where shallow, as I wondered what they where all thinking.

 ** _"If you love me let me go, if you love me let me go; 'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars; The fear of falling apart; Truth be told I never was yours; The fear, the fear of falling apart, the fear of falling apart, the fear, the fear of falling apart,"_** The crowd was ecstatic, as I knew it was almost over.

 _ **"The fear of falling apart; The fear of falling apart; The fear of falling apart! The fear of falling apart..."**_ I did it, It was over. I opened my eyes, everyone seemed so happy, impressed even. As I smiled, with a nod. Tom came over, as he took the microphone.

"Absolutely terrific, now guest its desert time!" He laughed.

"You truly are talented Sam, I would love it if I could hire you again sometime," Tom smiles.

"Maybe, might not be in town long. But someday maybe," I reply. As I see Dean walking towards me, Dad not far behind. Tom walks off, as Dean stares up at me.

"Is it true? You're leaving us?" Dean asks, obviously pissed.

"Dean-"

"No Sam, I can't let you leave. Even if you may think us not letting you leave, means we don't care. But its exactly the opposite Sammy, I don't want you leaving because I'm afraid of you getting hurt. Is there something you don't understand? I don't want any more of this family to fall apart, and I'm certainly not loosing you now." Dean rambles, as Dad walks up.

"Sammy its not safe to go ba-"

"Why because you two think I can't handle myself Dad?" I retort. About ready to walk out, until we heard screaming. Dean and dad ran for the noise, as I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I did what I needed to do, it was time to go back to college and live my own life. I walked to the impala, grabbing anything that was mine. Calling up a cab, I got my stuff from the motel, and I set off.

-

Soon after I finished college, I got a call from Tom. I gladly excepted his request. Now here I am, living rich as a famous piano player. So much for hunting demons, but one day in the crowd I saw a very proud looking John and Dean in the front row.


End file.
